1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of monitoring a biosignal of a cyclist, and a computer readable recording medium.
The present disclosure arises from research supported by the Basic Science Research Program through the National Research Foundation of Korea (NRF) funded by the Ministry of Education (No. 2018R1A 6A1A 030 15496) and the Mid-career Researcher Program (No. 2016R1A2B3009423) through a NRF grant funded by the Ministry of Science and ICT of Korea (MSIT).
2. Description of Related Art
Environmental pollution and resource depletion due to the continuous increase in the use of cars are becoming serious problems in the international community. With such phenomena, modern individuals are increasingly using electric kickboards, bicycles, and the like.
The tracking of bicycles is being carried out in various ways, such as monitoring the exertion of a cyclist, GPS ride tracking, the prevention of bicycle theft, and the like, through the convergence of various transportation and IT technologies. Thus, bicycles have become a convenient means of transportation and a useful type of exercise equipment for people of all ages. However, in the case that a cyclist rides a bicycle strenuously, the user's cardiovascular system and muscles may be seriously damaged.
In the case of cyclist monitoring applications according to the related art, since only data such as pulse, position information, and calorie consumption are provided, an accident may occur due to injuries such as cardiac arrest or muscle spasms due to excessive exercise.